


Fight Me, Fuck Me

by chaostheoryy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, M/M, Mutant Politics, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/pseuds/chaostheoryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik find themselves arguing over mutant supremacy yet again. This time, however, the only way their argument will come to an end is with one of them on their knees...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me, Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another prompt fill! This time it's for the lovely Tumblr anon who requested: "Arguing about mutant supremacy gets both Charles and Erik angry and turned on. It's always touch and go if one of them will storm out or if they will just have angry sex."
> 
> Hope this is what you had in mind! Enjoy!

They'd had this argument too many times to count. Charles should have expected that it would come back to haunt them yet again. It was unavoidable. When two passionate people find themselves with different points of view, argument is inevitable. And in the case of Erik and Charles, the argument was about mutant supremacy.  
  
"We are better than they are, Charles," Erik growled fists clenching as he fought to keep his calm, "We see what is wrong with humanity, know where their faults lie. We are far more capable of turning this world around, of taking this damaged society and turning it into something wonderful!"   
  
Charles' nostrils flared, his brow furrowing so deep it felt as if it would be stuck there permanently. "What are you saying? That we should take over? That we should overthrow everything they've built?"   
  
"Yes! We should dismantle their governments, throw away their laws! We should show them how to live better, more meaningful lives. You are the smartest person alive. Imagine what you could do, what kind of changes you could bring if you found yourself in control."   
  
"In control?" Charles shook his head in bewilderment, "That's what this is about? Control? What right do we have to take control of this world? We were placed on this planet just as humans were. You and I, we lived amongst them for years without knowing we had powers! We didn't believe then that we deserved to rule over them, why should we believe that now?"   
  
He could see Erik trembling as he boiled with anger. The shelves began shaking slightly and the lights in the room flickered as Erik's powers manifested themselves in the waves radiating from his body. "I suffered at their hands," he growled, moving one step closer to Charles, "I watched them take my parents from me simply because I was different. Who gave them the right to do that? Who gave them the power to control us, to call us monsters? We are not the monsters! They are! And they need to be put in their place! They need to be shown why they should fear us!"   
  
Charles flinched as the bulb in the lamp blew and the nails holding the mansion together began protruding from behind the wallpaper like knives threatening to fly across the room. He clenched his jaw, staring at Erik with his own unwavering determination. "What they need to understand is our ability to coexist," he argued, "We have a right to live in this world just as they do. It shouldn't matter if you are a mutant or an ordinary man. You have the right to live, to find your place in this world. Being a mutant doesn't make you a better person, Erik. Your powers are a gift, just as one's talent to sing or dance or play the bloody piano is a gift. Becoming a mutant is not a calling card for world domination!"   
  
Erik snarled and pushed forward like a prowling tiger, eyes dark and foreboding. Charles immediately stumbled backward, trying to keep the distance between them. However, he'd only fallen back a few feet before he found himself pressed up against the wall, staring up at Erik with slightly fearful eyes. Erik's hand slammed against the wall beside his ear, making him jump.   
  
"You think they are better than us don't you," Erik hissed venomously, his voice alarmingly low, "You think that they are lucky, that life without mutation is normal and just."   
  
Charles frowned. "Do not put words in my mouth, Erik! I've told you exactly what I feel. We are no better than humans just as they are no better than we are! It is the individual who determines their worth not a goddamn mutation!"   
  
A helpless whimper escaped him as Erik's forearm pressed down against his throat threateningly. His breathing became strained, his chest heaving as he grabbed at Erik's shirt to make him stop.   
  
"E-Erik," he gasped.   
  
Charles' fingernails dug into the exposed skin at Erik's collarbone, desperate to try and drive Erik away. But Erik seemed to be fueled by the struggle. He growled and pushed harder against Charles' throat. Charles whimpered, knees going weak as the air left his body. Just when he thought he was going to pass out from oxygen loss, Erik's arm pulled away and he fell forward only to be pushed firmly against the wall by Erik's own body.   
  
Charles grunted and weakly fought to nudge Erik off of him. Erik didn't budge. In fact he grabbed Charles' wrists and pinned his hands over his head, forcing him into physical submission. Now able to breathe properly, Charles growled and kicked at Erik.   
  
"What are you doing? Get off of me!" He shouted in protest.   
  
Erik responded by forcing his knee between Charles' legs, immobilizing the limbs and giving him complete control. "Keep fighting me all you want, Charles," Erik whispered, his voice laced with an odd sort of sadistic glee, "I'm not letting you go."   
  
Charles strained against Erik's grasp, groaning and grunting as he struggled to break free. But it was no use. Erik was far stronger than he was. His height and his muscular build made it nearly impossible for Charles to stand a chance in a physical battle with the man.   
  
"Erik," Charles warned, "Let me go or I will make you."   
  
To his surprise, the threat only made Erik more eager. "Do it, Charles. Use your power. Show me why humans should fear us. Show me how powerful mutants are. Show me why you deserve to take over this Earth."   
  
Charles was conflicted. As much as he wanted this petty argument to end, he didn't want to satisfy Erik's power trip. Determined to maintain his stance on the issue, Charles rolled his hips against Erik in order to adjust his stance. "No. Either you release me or we'll stand like this forever." He gave Erik a rebellious smirk. "Your choice."   
  
Erik's hands tightened around his wrists, making him wince and sink down onto Erik's knee. "You could take me down so easily. You don't even need to touch me. One simple thought and you could have me on my knees. Yet you don't do anything."   
  
Erik tilted his head and looked at Charles with predatory eyes. He look amused at the situation, as if seeing Charles helplessly bound was entertaining. But at the same time he seemed hungry. He was a beast, a ferocious animal craving the taste of prey. And right now Charles was his prey.   
  
"It's almost as if you want to be the one on his knees," Erik said with a devilish grin.   
  
Charles' eyes widened as he noticed the shift in Erik's tone. He wasn't just amused. He was aroused. All this fighting, the physical conflict and contact has turned him on. He didn't want to fight anymore. Not really. The argument about mutants and humans had past. All that consumed him now was a desire to battle for dominance physically.   
  
Charles clenched his fists and leaned forward until his face was only a breath away from Erik's. "If you want me on my knees," Charles whispered lowly, eyes wandering between Erik's lips and icy blue eyes, "You better make me beg for it."   
  
Charles could see Erik's pupils dilate, the blue in his eyes reduced to a thin line as he stared down at Charles. Without a word, Erik captured Charles' lips in a heated kiss. It was pure hunger, uncontrollable lust. Tongues tangled and teeth clashed as they fought for dominance. Charles groaned loudly as Erik's teeth captured his bottom lip and tugged. He bucked his hips, grinding down on Erik's thigh like an insatiable animal.   
  
Suddenly Erik was stepping away, hands releasing Charles' wrist to fumble with his jeans as they continued to kiss. Within seconds Charles' pants were around his ankles and he was being forced chest-first against the wall with his bare ass sticking out toward Erik. Before he could even catch his breath, two fingers were slipping between his cheeks, prodding eagerly at his hole. Charles growled, slamming his fists against the wall as he spread his legs wider.   
  
It was only a matter of time before the fingers rubbing at him were pushing inside, eliciting a loud, uncontrolled moan that seemed to echo throughout the bedroom. Charles clawed at the wall, teeth digging into his lip as he fought the temptation to shout. Erik wasted no time with preparation. He was hungry, driven entirely by lust. He didn't care about making Charles feel good, didn't bother with foreplay. He just wanted to open him up so he could fuck him raw.   
  
Charles groaned and rolled his hips as Erik pumped his fingers in and out of his ass. He didn't know how much more Erik wanted to prepare him. All he knew was that he was at Erik's mercy. Whatever Erik wanted to do to him, he would let him.   
  
Suddenly, Charles was released, fingers pulled from inside him as Erik stepped back. He could hear the rustle of clothes being carelessly dropped to the floor and knew Erik was stripping. When the rustling stopped, hands grabbed Charles by the waist, dragging him over to the bed where Erik pushed him down onto the mattress.   
  
"Get on your knees."   
  
Charles did as he was commanded, positioning himself on his hands and knees. Hands were on his hips a second later, squeezing him firmly in a display of dominance before the head of Erik's cock was teasingly rubbing against his ass.   
  
"You better start fucking me or I'll fuck myself," Charles mumbled hungrily.   
  
Without any hesitation, Erik pushed into him, both of them groaning at just how raw the sensation was. Erik's nails dug into Charles' hip as he began thrusting in and out of him. The pain of it was almost too much for Charles. Tears laced his eyes and profane words tumbled from his mouth as he clutched at the sheets beneath his hands.   
  
Soon enough there was a hand on his cock and the pain began melting into pleasure as Erik began pumping him in time with his thrusts. Charles moaned breathlessly, his head dipping down and eyes slamming shut.   
  
"F-fuck," he moaned as Erik pounded into him.   
  
He was so far gone. They both were. Neither of them cared if anyone heard them or if their actions drew blood. Their sex was primal. There was no love in their movements, no adoration in their touches. It was all animalistic instinct.   
  
A sudden squeeze of his cock sent Charles toppling over the edge, his head thrown back as he cried out and came. Erik didn't stop thrusting. He continued to ram into him, fucking Charles through his orgasm. Soon the ecstasy began to fade and the pleasure Charles had felt was bordering on discomfort. Charles began whimpering helplessly, trembling as the sensation became nearly unbearable. That's when Erik came, not even bothering to pull out.   
  
"Oh, fuck," Erik gasped in pure pleasure as he released inside Charles with a few lazy bucks of the hip.   
  
Charles' front collapsed, arms giving out from underneath him. With his cheek pressed against the sheets, Charles waited for Erik to pull out before letting his entire body melt into the sheets. He gasped for breath, a few groans escaping his lips whenever he moved a part of his body.   
  
The bed sank lower when Erik collapsed onto his back beside him. He looked sated, his eyes no longer glazed over with anger or lust. He was also breathless, chest heaving as he came down from his high.   
  
"You alright, Charles?" Erik asked as he looked over at him.   
  
Charles nodded lazily. "I think so. Probably not going to be able to sit for the next few days."   
  
Erik let out a huff of laughter and reached over to rub Charles' back. "I'll get you a washcloth so you can clean up."   
  
Charles sighed as he waited for Erik to return. As painful as it had been at the start, Charles didn't regret what they had done. In fact, he would happily get into another heated argument with Erik down the road if he would find Erik balls deep in his ass again.


End file.
